


true north

by snagov



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagov/pseuds/snagov
Summary: Art, NSFW and otherwise.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Fitzier

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/3IOfpQZ.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dqddRxw.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/SroXOs7.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/e7Tvaxu.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/wO1EgXG.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/nUI3vOP.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/0eokRI7.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HDjAJOI.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/XExqHFg.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/MebhtKo.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/S7RzRQ3.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/y4Ov7q7.png)


	2. Joplittle

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/khEx4YV.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/3hGGEcX.png)


End file.
